


From the Bottom to Top

by PansexuallyRaye



Series: 5+1 = Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4+1, 5+1 Things, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Ethan - Freeform, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: 4 times Derek outs himself as the bottom+1 time the pack figures it out themselves
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: 5+1 = Sterek [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167770
Comments: 7
Kudos: 416





	From the Bottom to Top

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely written in one afternoon, I am so very bored of sitting home.  
> Please enjoy the story, sorry if it is total shit. Had been awake at 3am the other night and it just kinda came to my mind and I wanted it in story form...  
> Don't be too hard on me, it is my first story in like 2 years and I have a baby who distracted me like 100 times and i hope everything is how I wanted it buuuuuuut I wouldn't put it past myself to have read it 50 times and still not noticed something stupid. 
> 
> Again, please enjoy this absolute trash.

1.

It wasn't like it was unnatural to see parts of the pack cuddling, the whole pack cuddles with each other nowadays. He didn’t think anything was out of the ordinary when the whole pack goes around snuggling up to one another so he isn’t sure why it felt like all eyes were on him.

Sure the wolf in his arms didn’t seem to be the outgoing cuddly type but he never seemed to be against cuddling. Or he didn’t seem to be that way towards Stiles, mind you Stiles really never paid much attention to who did or didn’t cuddle with each other. He always seemed to have a lap full of one of the pack members, the girls curled up on his lap or the boys would pull him into theirs. He never really minded either position, though he would be lying if he said he didn’t take special notice when it was Derek curling up in his lap or splaying his body across Stiles’ own. 

He did notice that no one ever was around when Derek would cuddle with him though. Stiles never thought that it was anything to do with being embarrassed that he likes to cuddle Stiles but more of the fact that Derek never really liked to show his vulnerable side to people. Stiles was no longer the weak little sixteen year old that Derek couldn’t stand to be around for more then two seconds. No Stiles and Derek's friendship changed drastically in the past few years; the fact that he could actually classify Derek as a friend without fear of being thrown through a wall should say it all. Stiles had put some meat and muscles on his body the past few years, grew his hair out and took a little better care of his appearance. He still wears his jeans, and plaid shirts. Though he did take to wearing more solid color shirts under the plaid instead of the cheesy graphic tees.

So this is where he finds himself, in Derek’s loft after a long week at university. Stiles was exhausted and just wanted to lay here and fall asleep for a few hours before all the other pack members slowly started to show up from the respective Universities. Summer break was upon them and he was excited to see them all again. 

Here he was laying on the couch stretched out, he had laid there for maybe two minutes before the other man came down the stairs, now he laid there with the very slightly larger man laying on top of Stiles. The television was playing in the background, Stiles’ fingers were carding their way through Derek’s hair. Everything kind of just seemed to fit perfectly between the two of them, Stiles had missed being able to lay here with Derek and just enjoy the other man without the hustle and bustle of the real world. 

Stiles doesn't recall falling asleep with Derek on him, but he woke up to the sound of someone giggling and what sounded like a camera on a phone going off. When he opened his eyes to peek at what was going on around him he saw Erica standing above him and Derek. Looking around the room he spots Scott, Isaac and Boyd all staring at them “Is there something I can help you lot with?” Erica smirked at him before bounding off into the kitchen. Stiles looks at the other boys with a questioning look. Boyd raises his hands as if he was surrendering but the other two just keep staring at him.  
When Stiles goes to move from his spot he is reminded of Derek laying on top of him, looking down at the older man he feels himself holding back a smile. Stiles still had a sleeping Derek on him, the guy must have been exhausted or something to not have woken up when he heard the cars driving in or the footsteps. Finally Isaac says something as Stiles runs his fingers through Dereks hair again trying to wake him up “Shouldn’t this be the other was around” Stiles stops what he is doing to Dereks hair, looks up at the other boy and asks him what that was supposed to mean.

“He means, shouldn’t Derek be the one under you. That's normally how couples lay when the person who tops or is more Domineering. So it just seems weird to see you as the person who would normally be in the Dominants position.” Erica explained loudly from the kitchen. Derek shifts on top of Stiles and opens his eyes. Derek looks around the room and groans before pulling himself off of Stiles.

After the werewolf stands, stretched and scratched the back of his neck with a loud yawn he looks around the room again before saying “Why do you just assume Stiles is the bottom in the relationship” Next thing Stiles knows everyone but he and Derek have gaping mouths and Derek is making his way up the staircase. After the wolf was out of the room Stiles swears he heard Isaac mumble something along the line of ‘Nope, still doesn't seem true.’ But Stiles can't be too sure. 

2\. 

Wednesday morning Stiles woke up to an empty bed, not completely normal but slightly upsetting. He laid there for a good few minutes before finally resigning himself to the fact that maybe Derek was not coming back to the bedroom. So he pulled himself out of the warm comfortable king size bed, walked himself to the bathroom to take a shower.

If Derek managed to join him and they had a little R rated fun then that was solely their business. Once they are finished and getting dried off and dressed Stiles stops to stare at Derek's back as he pulls a shirt over his head “Are we alone?” He asked as Derek turned to toss the wet towel on the bedpost. The wolf glanced at him giving him a once over “No, I am not asking so we can have round two. I was just curious if we were alone this morning.” Derek gives a small nod before walking over to the other man and kissing his lips and walking out the door.

Once Stiles gets downstairs he is greeted by a nice english breakfast and a large cup of black coffee with two sugars in it. Humming appreciatively he kisses Derek's cheek before sitting down and taking a big gulp of the liquid. “So what is on the docket today?” They didn’t have much planned right now. It wasn’t like they didn’t have the whole summer to do things.

“Thought maybe you would want to go over to your fathers and see him.” Derek mumbled around a piece of toast. Stiles tells Derek that they could go for supper with him and that maybe they and the pack should head out of town so they can go to the beach for the day.

So that is what they do, Stiles, Derek, Scott and Isaac in Stiles’ Jeep and Lydia, Kira, Erica and Boyd in Lydia's car. It was still very early in the day, Isaac was curled up in Scotts lap sleeping while the other boy was messing around on his phone, Stiles was driving and Derek was being Derek. Well he was being the Derek that Stiles knew at least. He kept changing the stations, and poking Stiles to bug him. Though Stiles probably deserves the pestering from Derek, seen as how the older of the two put up with a lot of crap from a sixteen year old not that long ago.

It was a little after twelve, when everyone was getting hungry. Stiles had been passed out enjoying the heat of the sun beating down on him. They had made it to the beach about half an hour ago. Derek noticed as everyone got up from the towels leaving only him and Stiles left, so Derek did what he does best. Sitting his book down and climbing on top of Stiles leaning down to the younger boy's ear “Hey handsome, we are alone for a few minutes. The others just went to grab some food.” 

Stiles hums placing his hands on Derek's hips rubbing circles with his thumbs “Did you have something in mind for us to do in those few minutes alone?” Stiles rasps out, throat dry from the heat and sleep. Next thing Stiles feels is Derek's lips on his, Stiles hands make their way up Derek's body to his neck holding him to the kiss.

If Kira stood back and watched as the two men kissed no one was the wiser. Though she did have a nagging question in her mind about why it looked so weird that Derek was the one stradling Stiles. Though she never voiced this query.

3.

At this point Stiles doesn't fully understand how the pack has not figured out that Derek and him have been dating. They had been dating since the summer before the third year of university. It sort of just happened, they didn't want anyone knowing at first for the obvious reasons. Like what if it didn't work out, they didn’t need the whole pack stepping around on eggshells if something happened to the relationship. 

So yes, they hid the relationship for a while. Stiles assumed they had figured it out though when he came home for Christmas and stayed at Derek's loft the whole time aside from seeing his dad a few times (obviously) and then Thanksgiving Isaac was even at the loft with them… Where did he think Stiles slept that long weekend?

Apparently though they had kept it more of a secret then they thought. He would have thought that Derek confessing to four of the pack that he was a bottom would make them think that ‘hey maybe Derek and Stiles are together and screwing each other’ Obviously the pack is more dense than either of them could have imagined. 

That leads them to today, they had been home for a little over a week now. Everyone was over at Derek's loft just having a quiet pack night. Nothing crazy and everyone was sort of doing their own things, there was a movie playing in the background as Derek and Stiles were cooking for them and the rest of the pack, nothing crazy just some pasta, meat balls, garlic bread and ceasar salad. Of course it was copious amounts or everything seen as how most of them could eat the richest person out of house and home. 

Stiles was chatting along with Lydia about their respective courses that they were taking in school next year while his hands were flying around he managed to spray Derek with a bunch of pasta sauce. Derek growled at Stiles before leaving the room without a word to anyone. At least Stiles had the decency to seem sorry about it though.

When his favorite sourwolf came traipsing back into the kitchen he stopped to do a double take of Derek in his school sweatpants. “Damn, I don’t think they ever looked that good on me” Stiles mutters more to himself then anyone else. Derek smirks but ignores the comment going back to cooking. Lydia on the other hand does not brush over the comment as easily.

“Why does Derek have a pair of your pants at his house Stiles?” Derek and Stiles both look over at the girl though Derek dosn’t answer and lets Stiles take the heat for this one. The younger man stares at the girl for a few moments before finally answering her with a shrug. They keep talking after that, Lydia seeming to get over the fact that Derek and Stiles share clothing.

As everyone starts to sit down in the ‘dining room’ Scott is the next one to make a comment about the pants “Isn’t it normally the girl that wears the guys clothing.” The comment hardly makes it out of Scotts mouth before Derek is speaking again.

“That would make more sense if there was a female in this equation Scott.. Seeing as we are both guys I don’t think that statement has much tracktion.” Everyone is silent for a moment, Derek and Stiles just continue to pile food on their plates.

That is before Scott, the loveable idiot that he is makes another assumption “Oh yeah, sorry I guess I mean. Wouldn’t the bottom or more submissive one wear the others clothing. Wait, why do you even have Stiles’ clothing at your place?” Scott continued to ramble after getting a raised eyebrow from both men in question, he even managed though the rambling to ask if they were even together. 

That was when the two men realised they never actually told anyone that they were dating “So here's my two cents worth to this conversation. Why does everyone assume I'm the bottom?” Stiles squawks before taking a big mouth full of noodles. They all chim in at this point explaining why they think Stiles is the bottom, cause apparently he is smaller and that there is no way an alpha let alone Derek would ever be bottom. Stiles isn’t sure what one said it but he hears amongst the group ‘Dereks been with women Stiles, he can’t be bottom’.

“Even if this was any of your business -which it isn’t- you do realise that you can’t just make assumptions that because I am hardly larger than him that he would be the bottom. It is about preference. Also, obviously I don’t really have a choice about being top or bottom if I am dating a girl.” Stiles grins over at the older man before ducking his head and trying to ignore the looks of bewilderment written across the packs face. Here Stiles is thinking that they would now understand that no Stiles isn’t the bottom -not that he hasn’t bottomed before- but he enjoys being the top and Derek enjoys being the bottom. But the pack just keeps talking about his and Dereks sex life and continue to exclain that there is no way that Derek would bottom for Stiles.

4.

Stiles couldn’t understand why people would just assume that Derek is a bottom. Yes this has been running through his head for the past two weeks, seriously why did everyone just think that he was the bottom in the relationship. He could be assertive. Right? Why couldn’t the pack just see that.

Wait, no. he is getting off track. What he was trying to say is that if Derek didn’t want everyone to know he is a bottom then those pants should not exist. Like honestly, nothing left to the imagination. Obviously Stiles knows that Derek has no shame about being the bottom in the relationship, I mean hell he has told the pack a few times now. 

They just refuse to believe what he says. All of them think that Derek is just taking the heat for Stiles so Stiles didn’t feel embarrassed about being the bottom. But again, Stiles does not see it as something embarrassing. The only thing that is embaressing is that the whole pack seems to think of him and Derek fucking enough to have favorites on top and bottom preferences. 

Stiles was no longer paying any attention to the conversation that was happening in front of him and it was all Derek's fault. Those damn jeans, his ass is huge in regular jeans, but these might as well be painted on his body. He looked delicious in them and honestly Stiles isn’t sure why he does it -well he kinda knows why he did it but maybe wasn’t the right place or time for it- Derek was leaning across the counter towards Erica while she showed him something on her phone.

Next thing that Stiles recalls is his hand stinging and Derek moaning out his name, dropping his head into his arms. He stays like that for a second before looking up with piercing glowing blue eyes “Oh shit.” Stiles hears Erica mutter “Why was that hot though?” Derek glares at Stiles for a moment before growling at Erica.

“Don’t you dare say anything more.” Derek trying to sound upset but honestly to Stiles’ ears just sounds desperately turned on.

Erica lets out a small chuckle holding her hands up in surrender “Wouldn’t dream of it.” She pulls back a little ways before smirking “But if I did say something. I would say how I wish I could be Stiles when you punish him in bed tonight.” Derek and Stiles are both silent for a moment before the younger man is bursting out laughing. Derek goes on to mutter something about not even wanting to dignify her comment with a response. 

The night went on with some other pack showing up a little later and if Erica tells them about how Derek reacted to the smack on the butt, then Derek made sure to ignore all the stupid comments about it.

+1

The pack just wanted to throw a party, Jackson and Ethan had even come to town so they thought this was a perfect reason to sneak over to Derek's house and set up for this party without the ex alphas knowledge. You would think that they were still a bunch of underage teenagers.

Derek had been awake when Isaac left to help get party supplies, how was it his fault that the pack walked in when he assumed that they had a few hours before anyone would be back. Usually when Isaac says he is going to hang out with Erica and Boyd he is gone for at least three to four hours. 

By the time Derek managed to pull Stiles out of bed to come have breakfast -which was actually just a large coffee and a blowjob on the couch- he assumed that where it only took like an hour that he could manage to get away with a little something more.

Then there's Stiles, the only non supernatural in the group. He has to wonder some days how stupid the wolves in the pack are. I mean seriously! They have super hearing for christ sakes. How could Derek not hear the whole god damn pack coming up to the loft, but he can’t just put this on Derek. Oh no, the rest of the pack has the same god damn ability that he does, so why, why could they not hear what was happening in the loft.

So here Stiles is, with his boyfriend spread out under him on the couch balls deep inside him. When the door to the loft is swung open. The rest of the pack freeze, arms full of various supplies for the party. Stiles stares at them for a moment before grabbing the blanket that hangs over the couch and covers himself and Derek as much as possible “What the FUCK! Get the hell out of here you idiots!” Stiles yells at them, it takes a few seconds before the comment registers in their brains before they are all shuffling out. 

As the door is closing they hear Body muttering “I really didn’t think that Stiles was the top in the relationship.”


End file.
